Tinkerbell and Terence
by IAAASW
Summary: I had to re-upload this story due to an error that was pointed out to me by a reader! A name mistake, in fact, for I had originally written this story for different characters, but changed it for Tinkerbell and Terence! Enjoy! :


Chapter 1: A Simple Confession

Terence and I had been chasing each other in the garden for most of that evening. Our wings too tired to fly anymore, we settled by running in the long grass and rich dark soil. As I turned to call out to Terrence, I missed a small twig in the ground, and tripped over it, waving my arms as I tried to regain my balance. Terrence didn't notice my sudden lack of motion and ran into me, toppling us the ground.

We fell in a heap of laughter, enjoying the relaxation after a day of hard work. I opened my eyes in our laughter for a moment once our loose balance had ceased. I noticed how close Terence was to my face. Our chuckling died down as we averted our eyes. I lay on my back in the mud, not daring to prop myself up. Terence was pressed on top of me, and in a scramble to get up, he himself almost slipped again, making me laugh, forgetting the awkward moment.

"You're laughing at me?" Terence smiled as he helped me up. "You're the one who tripped first!"

"You flew into me!" I defended, still laughing. I stopped in a moment as Terence smeared my already dirt speckled face with a glob of wet mud. I wiped it off as best I could before staring at it in my hands, and laughing again as I shoved the heap onto Terence's cheek, and wiping my hands on his vest.

We probably would have continued, but the voice of Rosetta interrupted us just as I was about to dump more mud onto Terence's head.

We froze as we heard, "Tinkerbell, Terence, you ought to be more careful 'round the flowers! Look at you two, you're a mess!"

As she said this, the mud in my hand accidently fell onto Terence's head. "Whoops!" I said. Terence launched a bit of mud at me too, and we momentarily forgot about Rosetta.

"Hey!" she yelled. We stopped right away and folded our hand behind our backs.

"Sorry Rosetta! We'll leave now!" I said hurriedly.

"I hope we never damaged you flowers!" Terence apologized.

"They'll be fine darlin', now keep moving!" Rosetta smiled at us. "You might want to go to the stream to wash up before it gets too dark!"

"Ohh, Terence, she's right. Let's go." I say, pulling Terence away gently by his wrist. I held on longer than I normally would have. I realize that I've been doing that more and more often. I guess I knew I'd fall in love with Terence sooner or later. And I was quite content with it happening now. He's fun and sincere. Not to mention his adorable looks. I've been dealing with these thoughts for a while now, and I'm actually quite surprised about how calm I am about the whole ordeal...but then I start thinking about how on earth I'd be able to tell him. I know that Terence would be too shy to tell me if he liked me...but I've always been more extraverted...these thoughts make the color creep into my flushed cheeks.

"You okay Tink? You're thinking pretty hard there." Terence shook me from my thoughts as we reached the stream.

"Oh yeah, I'm...fine. Just thinking, you know?" I smile at him. And he smiles back as he nods. We kneel onto the bank and cup water in our hands and wash our faces and arms.

I flick a little water from my fingers at Terence as we get up to leave.

"Hey now!" Terence laughs. "If it were warmer I'd flick some back at you! But _I_ wouldn't want my favourite fairy to catch a cold!"

'_Favourite fairy, huh? Well, maybe telling him I like him will be easier than I thought. I'd better not freeze in the moment!'_ I think before I say, "Oh, Terence. I'd be fine. But seeing as your being gentlemanly, would you care to fly me home?" I ask humorously, maybe with a hint of teasing.

"Of course, fair Tinkerbell!" Terence mock bows. We link our arms animatedly and rise into the air.

The air is cooling down as we fly to my teakettle house. I land on my doorstep, resting my arm on the rail, looking out at Pixie Hollow. "Sleep well, Terence! I'll see you in the morning!"

"You sleep well too, Tinkerbell." Terrence smiles at me. He's about to turn away, but he looks back at me. "What were you thinking about at the stream?"

"Oh! That...that was...nothing." but my cheeks give me away, as they are turning a signature red.

"I know that colour." Terence smirks as he confirms my appearance. "I thought best friends didn't keep secrets? What's bugging you?"

I decide it might as well be now. I'm not a beat-around-the-bush kind of fairy very often... "Well, I was thinking about how I felt."

"About what?" Terence leaned against the rail with me, ready to listen.

"About _who_, you mean." I laugh and look at him. "How I feel about _you_."

Terence looked confused for a moment before he regained his composure. "How do you feel then, Tink?"

"Well, you're a really amazing sparrow man. You're a really great friend...I can joke and think and even get mad around you, and you're still there to be my best friend...I like you a lot." I finish, sounding like I'm finalizing something. It didn't come out as emotional as I'd have liked...but what's done is done. Terence has a skill of speaking with his actions, so I am quite tolerant in waiting his response to my sudden exposure.

Terence does not answer me, and a sudden fear of losing our friendship arises within me, I did not realize the consequences! But then, his arm goes around my waist as I lean on the edge. I shift closer to him in the night. I wait a moment, enjoying his patient embrace. Then I take a silent unnoticed breath, and turn into his arms. I know what is coming, and I'm glad of my almost fearless confession. He puts his hand to my cheek, gently, and my hands go to his neck. He draws me close, and I keep my head up. He's looking down at me with affection, as I look up at him. Nothing could ruin this moment. His eyes are sparkling as they close slowly and gently. Mine do the same. Our faces unhurriedly get closer. Closer than when we fell in the garden, and closer than when we last hugged. I feel his nose brush against the side of mine. My hands are at the base of his hair, pulling him closer, as he pulls me closer by the small of my back. His gentle wet lips have ended their search. They have found mine, and press against them softly. It is like time has stopped, and we are the only people in the world. The feel of his lips against mine and our faces so close is beautiful, and everything inside me is swelling with complete joy. We hold the kiss for a moment, like a tender secret. The warmth stays on my face as we draw away.

"Tinkerbell." Terrence says. I can not help but take pleasure in the way he says my name.

"Terrence." I answer, hoping that my affection also shows through my voice.

"I love you." He says a little shakily, as though he has finally been able to say those long awaited words.

I smile. I pull him into a slight and gentle embrace, my head at his tall chest. "I love you too." There it is again, the blissful pain of my heart. Any thought of the moment comes in a pulse, racking my heart with overjoyed emotion. "I love you too."

And that night, I slept contentedly, knowing Terence loved me, although I did wonder how we were going to act towards each other in the morning…it was bound to be a little awkward! But time would pass…and we would grow closer and closer together…my heart leapt at the thought alone!

Chapter 2: Something New

That week that passed was full of beautiful kisses. Terence and I were talking one night on my small couch…we thought aloud, awkwardly, of what other fairies did while in love, nothing far, of course.

"I heard it's…exhilarating, Tink." Terence said, his arm around my shoulder.

"How so? It's just…your tongue." I say, and stick mine out of my mouth, crossing my eyes to try to look at it. "How ib dis thig doe brate?" I say, making Terence laugh.

"I dunno, we've both seen fairies do it before…" Terence shrugged.

"But it's still a little new, our love, I mean. You're my _best_ friend, Terence, and now I'm _kissing_ you." I say.

"You don't think it'll be moving too fast, do you?" he asks, uncertain.

"No, no, no! Not at all. In fact. I really like kissing you Terence…I do. But I'm not sure if, well, I'm not sure that I'm any good at it!" I tumble out. It's so unlike me to be insecure! But I'm me, of course, I'll get over it in a flash!

He looked at me with his beautiful, beautiful eyes, and smiled at me, close to my face. "As long as I kiss you, and you show a sign of affection back, that's all I need, Tinkerbell. I love who you are!"

I smiled and laughed lightly. "You always know what to say."

"You know, I wanted to kiss you when we fell in the garden." Terence admits.

"Oh, so _that's_ why it took you so long to get up! You silly! You didn't kiss me then, but…you may kiss me now." I say, smiling.

Terrence smiles too. His eyes close, and mine do too. I pull him closer by his neck, as I cannot pull myself closer on the small seat. Our mouths are partly opened. Our breath mingles and dances in the air as our faces draw close. Our noses touch, sending a beam of delight through my heart. His lips are wet against mine. They are warm and smiling. The tenderness in his kiss is sweet bliss, and I sigh contentedly into his exceptional embrace. Then, in our new and driven boldness, Terrence lets his tongue escape his mouth, hesitant at first in this new, simple exploration. My insides jolt with content but longing as he runs this new member to our game across my bottom lip, which doesn't feel out of place half inside his mouth. His tongue is hot against my lip, moistening it as he asks for entrance into my mouth, and his teeth are gently caressing my skin. I open my mouth as his tongue dances its way in. He is tasting me, and I move my tongue as well, although just inside my mouth at first, as I greet him into this new place. We gently force our faces closer together as I move my tongue into his mouth. He tastes like something sweet and satisfying. We move our faces as we explore these new places, my heart is beating fast, and the feel of Terrence so, so close to me is exhilarating. We're sitting up straighter now, both his hands are behind my back, moving up and down, his thumbs rubbing circles into my skin, politely avoiding the exhilaration of my wings. I am turned in the seat so that while I half sit on it, I kind of face him as well. My hands are gently running through his soft hair. I can't concentrate on all of his presence, for it encircles me and surrounds my very being. Without breaking our passionate bond, Terrence directs my body closer to him with his hands at my waist. He pulls me close, so that our legs, side by side are tightly pressed at the knees. In another daring moment, I move my leg over him while we are still wrapped in our embrace. My legs are folded in a kneeling position now, on either side of his waist, so that I am sitting on him, and our bodies are firmly but gently close. I'm over him, and my face points down as I kiss him with feeling. His arms are tightly wrapped around my back, and still rubbing my skin through my leaf vest. But my shirt involuntarily rises as he moves, exposing the small of my back. His hands find this new place, and caress it more gently. The sudden feel of his fingers on my lower back is stimulating, and I let out an unexpected moan of pleasure, that sounds like a short, happy laugh. Terrence smiles against my mouth awkwardly, as his tongue is still in there. We give another round of exploration and withdraw our tongues, but keep our mouths together. As I draw back my tongue, I gently scrape my teeth against his lip, making him shiver with content. He softly pulls on my bottom lip with his own two, and then moves again so we end our exploration with the innocent, simple action of a soft kiss. We sigh through our noses with happiness. Our foreheads are together, so that our noses brush against each other with our slightly laboured breathing. Our eyes remain closed, as though if we opened them, our memory and tender moment would disappear.

"Scandalous." Freddy whispers with a smile in his voice.

I realize my position over him. I can sense his presence between my legs, and the taught view and feeling of his pants underneath me. I gasp on the inside, _'Oh!'_ But my voice remains calm, and I decide to savour my little power. "You aren't complaining."

"And why should I? That was…intense. In all seriousness, That makes me feel really great." Terence said a little bluntly. But I reflect his emotions.

I carefully, climb off of him, making sure to avoid… a certain thing. "Goodnight now, Terence."

"You're making me leave? I wasn't all that bad, was I?"Terence joked with me.

"It's getting late! Goodnight." I say, resisting the urge to ask him to just stay and sleep on the little couch, so I could wake up to his presence in my house.

Terence sighed and walked out the door. "Goodnight, love."

Chapter 3: Brave in their Endeavors

Terence and I had often tried the whole tongue thing, to be blatant about it. But, as a Tinker fairy, I was always bound to be curious to exploration. So I decided that I'd try new things the next time I kissed Terence. Now, it's not as though all we did was kiss. Of course we still flew around chasing each other, playing in the mud and spending alone time with our friends! But now, instead of hiding my emotions…they were out in the open for Terence to know of. And I loved it.

We had just been chasing each other again, into the magnificently colored forest.

The forest floor was beautifully covered with the leaves of autumn, and the air was crisp but still. We danced in the air until coming to rest on a spot of log. And there we sat, breathing heavily, regaining our composure. I rested into Terrence. That is how we stayed for a long time. His arm was at my hip, rubbing my bare side. I always wore my vest and knickers in the forest, much more practical. I was holding his hand between our legs, until he lifted the entwined mass and scooted closer to me, resting our hands on his leg. I looked up at him and smiled. My chest swelled at his gaze. How can there be so much love in the world? Oh how to show it. Terrence leaned close to me on the log, staring into my eyes, making me catch my breath. The way he could do that with his appearance alone could make my heart burst with longing and a strange satisfaction. He kissed me then, as our mouths have met many times before. Pleasantly moist and soft, he drew me closer to him. He moved his hands to my face. Somehow holding me close to him roughly and gently, all at once. I realized what his feelings were, and I deemed them as love for me, and a new lust, for our love for one another was still new, and we had yet to try another different fashion off...well, kissing. So he pressed our lips firmly together, and his tongue danced more rapidly with mine. His hands felt my neck and shoulders, and I massaged his back with my fingers. His honeyed voice innocently moaned in our quickened kiss.

He pulled away for a moment, my fingers trailed slowly from his cheek, questioning his actions. "It's nothing, I'm just getting a bit too hot." He winked at me, and removed his shirt. Never before had I seen him like this! I involuntarily pressed my hand against his bare, hot chest, and felt it. I moved my hand down his toned stomach, looking up into his beautiful eyes just in time to see him give a slight shudder at my touch.

"We aren't moving too fast, are we?" I ask uncertainly, unsure of his intentions.

"Oh, Tink! You know I'm not going to pressure you like that. Don't even worry about it. We'll be married first." He smiled. As I returned this smile, thinking of marrying Terence, he pulled me into another incomparable embrace.

Oh! Never have I felt so close to him! My body is pressed against his bare chest, which I hope to admire in the future. Beautiful, how else can I describe it? Glorious is a way. Another would be magnificent.

Our kiss is constant, after a rougher round with the occasional electrifying nip, I feel the need to try a, forgive the boldness, more seductive approach. But I am Tinkerbell, of course I enjoy the little honest power of satisfaction.

On his bare back, I run my slender fingers. From the side of his neck, slowly tracing up and down. Gently, my fingers reach their destination, his wings. Coated with gold dust, and silver linings, I feel the delicate coolness. I feel Terrence smile and tremble under my touch. I trace the patterns blindly as I kiss him, gently sucking on his lip. Again, I rouse a moan from my lover, as I trail his wing between my fingers. So close we are! His _presence_ between us is something we try to shamefully ignore, although the constant pressure which entices me and makes me wonder is difficult to disregard. I mentally shake the thought out of my head.

"Tinkerbell…" Terrence breaths quietly into our kiss. "Oh…Tinkerbell!" His voice is sweet as he presses us impossibly closer together. "You don't know the feeling!"

I quietly laugh into our constant encirclement of one another. "You entertain me then."

And so he does. Slowly, teasing me as I wait for his arrival at my wings, Terrence pulls off my vest, therefore exposing my back to his hands, leaving me in my leaf top and knickers. And I, sometimes stubborn, must admit that I did not know the extent of what I was doing to Terrence. This is why fairy's wings were so often avoided! But why so when the feeling is so good? His fingers smoothly ran down my back as I had done, and they gently touched my wings. The feeling was instantaneous. I trembled at his touch, enjoying the unbelievable pleasure that came with it. No longer were we kissing, but instead simply exploring. I waited with my arms around his neck, still close and eyes closed, as Terrence felt my wings. The tingling feeling, the feeling of maybe doing something wrong, but not actually committing any crime. Another wave of graceful bliss enveloped my heart, starting at the base of my wings. All this pleasure, from a simple caress? Oh happiness!

I could not restrain the contented sigh that escaped my lips, nor the quiet moan that followed. "Oh Terrence…oh Terrence…" I whispered into his ear. "That feels so…_good_." I bemoaned the last word. "Who else has made this discovery?"

Terrence stopped his delicate exploration of my wings, to my disappointment, and locked my eyes with his. "I'm guessing, other lovers as brave as we!"

"Brave?" I ask.

He looked down momentarily, thinking of an explanation for his words. "Well, yes. Brave. Brave in our ventures, Tink, I know of few who…well, explore, as we do."

"But this is as 'far' as we have gone before. It's not wrong, is it? Is it strange?" I asked, my hands still resting on his bare shoulders.

"No, not at all, I just don't believe that others love as much as we do either. I trust you, Tinkerbell." Terrence said. And I believe him for each of those statements. The love I have for him is great enough to make me fly without dust, I think at times. And I trust in what he does to me, and for me.

"Yes, I suppose so…thank-you for trusting me!" I smile and quietly laugh. "I love you."

"I know you love me, and I hope you know that I love you too." Terrence sways me at my hips, mimicking us dancing.

"Yes, Terrence, I know."


End file.
